


Knuckles Deep

by JungleJayps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, honhon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJayps/pseuds/JungleJayps
Summary: Fareeha delights in the finer things ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Knuckles Deep

It was pitch black, with no guide through the darkness but her own touch. When her fingers finally found their way she slowly dipped them in further and further, the walls enveloping the digits. A feeling of warmth crept through her, yet a chill of excitement traveled down her spine. She curled her fingers, and with a soft pull, she languidly lifted them up and out. As she held her hand in front of her, she could detect the familiar sweet scent of her love. Fareeha held out her tongue and brought her fingers to it, her lips wrapping around the digits and sucking down the sticky substance coating her fingertips. She reveled in the taste, letting out a small whimper as she shuddered in delight. 

Fareeha resumed her guilty pleasure as she brought her hand back to its original destination to seep in another two fingers, plunging them deep within. Just as she was about to use the same technique as before, light illuminated the room. Fareeha rushed her hands to cover her sensitive eyes from the blinding light.

“Fareeha!” A woman with a thick German accent called out, “what are you doing?!”

Fareeha was caught red-handed at the scene of the crime, her fingers laced with the evidence to indict her.

“Why are you using your fingers to eat the peanut butter? I swear, Winston’s teaching you bad habits, Liebe.”

Fareeha, face red with embarrassment, screwed the lid back on the jar and set it back in the cupboard. “I didn’t think anyone would be awake this late.”

“Well, I was just coming down for a glass a water, and you weren’t in bed. Now I see what you were up to.” Angela finished with a teasing smirk. “Come on,” she motioned after she finished filling her cup, we have an early day tomorrow.” Fareeha joined Angela’s embrace and they set off towards their dormitory to get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> shit post please ignore ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Actual Notes: So my semester finally ended, and with that comes more fics. I will also be slowly migrating alot of the works from my tumblr account over to Ao3 (I don't want to spam the tag with like 5 or so works at the same time, that'd probably annoy people). If you'd like to see them earlier, you can check them out at junglejayps.tumblr.com


End file.
